The Fire
by NikhilDoNz
Summary: Gale thinks that Katniss hates him but Katniss has still have feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gales POV

I enter the woods for the first time in a whole year. I came to District Twelve to visit my family who decided to move back to twelve after a month in District Two where I got a job to create weapons for future use and I hate it. I have already killed so many people and know I am creating more weapons to kill more people in the future. I desperately want to come back to District Twelve but I know I can't. I know what I did to Prim and I know I would make mine and Katniss, the only girl I truly love, life worse. It has been a year and I still haven't tried to find a new women. I think of Katniss everyday. I think of the times we went hunting. When she twisted her ankle and I carried her home. I wish everything was like the time when Katniss didn't go to the arena where she fell for the bread boy Peeta. I think they are a couple know and married but I didn't visit her or even see her on my visit because I was avoiding the Victor's Village because that's where she a Peeta lives.

The woods are the same as the last time I was hear. I was tempted to look in the log where Katniss keeps here bows and start hunting but I have got enough food and I am not here to hunt. I walk toward the lake where I first told Katniss I loved her. I wanted to visit that place for the last time and I was hoping Katniss is not there. She isn't but there is someone there. It's Peeta! Why would Peeta come here? Did Katniss teach him to hunt? No he is just sitting there and staring into the distance.

"Long times no see, Peeta," I say. He turned around to see who it was and when he saw me his expression turned from shocked into anger.

"Why are you here?" He says and I know he doesn't want me around.

"I came to visit my family," I tell him.

"No your not! I know you're to try and take Katniss from me," he screams at me. I was shocked. He knows that Katniss would never forgive me or ever be happy with me so why is he saying this.

"You know I'm not Peeta. You know that Katniss would never be happy with me and the she is happy with you and if she's happy I'm happy,"

"Lies! Your here to take her to two so she can be with you! I was going to propose to her today and you're here to ruin my happy day!" He yells. He is going to propose to Katniss. They are going to get married for real this time. That could have been me. I think but quickly dismiss the idea even though it is true. If I didn't design that stupid bomb Prim would be alive and Katniss would not hate me and we might have been more than just friends.

"I'm happy for you and trust me I'm not going to ruin everything. I have been her for a whole week. If I wanted to take Katniss I would have done something than try to avoid her everyday. I'm going back to District Two tomorrow and Katniss wouldn't even know that I have been here at all," I try to tell him.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Yes but I want her to be happy and she won't ever be happy with me."

"Even if you are not here to take her away, better be safe than sorry," he says and takes out a sharp knife. I body reacted before my brain and I pushed Peeta away from me and start running. I don't know where I am running but I know it is way from that monster. I'm unarmed and he has a knife that can kill me with one swing. How can Katniss love him? He is a maniac. I look behind me and I see that he is chasing me. He sees that I turned around for less than a second but that was enough. He threw that knife and it landed straight into my neck.

I fall down with into a puddle of blood which is mine and I know that I'm going to die right here right now. Katniss I try to scream hoping she is somewhere in the woods but then I remember that she hates me and would want to see the man who killed his sister die but I still try to call hoping I can see her face for the last time.

"I hope the animals come and eat you before you die of blood lose," says Peeta and walks back to the fence. I lay there screaming Katniss' name hoping that she will come so I can see her for the last time but I know it is useless but I still carry on screaming her name because that is the last words I want to say before I die. I lay there screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katniss POV

I was going to the woods for the first time in a whole week. Peeta won't let me go there saying that it isn't safe but I'm not a kid anymore and I used to go to the woods even when I was a kid so who is he to say that it isn't safe. Today Peeta said that he had something important to do and went out and I seized opportunity to go to the woods. I climb of the fence as always do and start working deep into the woods.

I wanted to go to the lake because that holds so many happy moments and I don't mean the moments with Gale but with my father. I hate Gale. He killed Prim and then left me and went to District Two where he probably got a new girl by now. His family came back to twelve but I don't hold a grudge against them. I even sometimes go over to play with Posy. Gale hasn't visited once for nearly a year now and my hate of him has expanded.

I go over to the little house near the lake and sit down. Someone has been here. The fire place has been lit recently. Who could it be? I'm the only one who ever visits the woods except Gale who is in two. Then I hear it. Someone is calling my name. It is the voice of someone in pain. Someone's hurt but how do they know that I'm here. I walk to where the voice is coming from. Deeper and deeper into the woods and the voice gets louder and louder until I know who it is. I t can't be. I start to sprint to the sound and then I see it.

I see Gale lying in the middle of a huge puddle of blood with a nasty look cut on the neck that can only be made from a knife. "Gale!" I scream and run towards him. He heard me because he turns his head to me and smiles. "Katniss," he says but it is only a faint whisper.

"Who did this to you?" I ask.

"Peeta," he says but it is hardly audible. I know he is dying and it is because of Peeta. Why did Peeta do this? I was going to ask but I know that Gale would not be able to answer.

"Katniss," he says again and closes his eyes. He can't be dead. He just can't. I check his heartbeat and it is there but it is beating so slowly and I know his heart can stop at any second. The blood is still pouring out and I know he will die if I can't stop the blood coming out so I find anything I can and wrap the wound and finally the blood stopped coming out. I checked his heart beat again and it was still there. I had to take her to my mum who works at the hospital that President Paylor created in every district.

I tried to pick him up but he was too heavy so I put his arm around my shoulder and carried him back to the district. Part me is thinking why am I doing this he killed my sister but part of me is hoping he won't die. Why is he here anyway? Probably to visit his family but wouldn't he visit me? Of course he won't! He knows that I hate him. But the biggest question is why Peeta would do this to Gale.

I tried my hardest to dodge the twigs, branches and trees but I can't help it. Gale is too heavy. I finally reach the fence and pick him up and try to carry him over but drop him. My heart stopped. I quickly checked his heart beat to check if he is alive and when I finally detect a heart beat I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't carry him all the way to the hospital because it was at the other side of the District so I tried to find help and help is what I got.

I saw Haymitch walking towards the Hob and started screaming for him to help. He must have been sober because he heard me and walked towards me.

"Is that Gale?" He asks me.

"Yes that is Gale and now helps me take him to the hospital!" I yelled at him. He quickly obeyed and carried him to the hospital. There was some looks from the people as they see a victor and the Mokingjay carrying the man who blew up the Nut. We arrived at the hospital before he died and quickly took him to my mother. The word spread like wildfire around District Twelve and Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy soon arrived at the hospital to visit Gale. Haymitch didn't ask question until my mum was working on him. I gave the answers in front of Gale's family so I won't have to answer their questions later on.

"What happened?" asks Haymitch,

"I was going to the lake in the woods when I heard someone say my name. I followed the voice and soon found Gale lying there with a puddle of blood around him and a cut on his neck. I asked him what happened and the only thing he could say was..." I didn't want to continue but did. "Were Peeta and then he lost conscious." Rory started crying which I don't see him do often.

"Why would Peeta do this?" asks Haymitch.

"I don't know," I say and as I say that Peeta walks into the room.


End file.
